An Unpredictable Love
by Princess Basketcase
Summary: This is the prequel to Quidditch Love. This basically is about how Alex and Oliver were before they found out they liked each other.


Oh ok now this is the prequel to Quidditch Love. It's all about how Alex and Oliver started off. Well this is really short so, I guess enjoy!!!  
  
An Unpredictable Love  
  
Alex was only a 5 year old who still never knew a lot of things in the world. She had an older brother, Vincent, but he was the kind of brother who wasn't much of a bully, but still he wasn't much of a "getting along with siblings" kind of person. He was 11 years old, and was already attending his first year at Hogwarts. Alex stayed at home, playing. She was playing with her two other cousins, Oliver and Ruby. Alex was sitting on the couch trying to learn how to work a TV. Ruby was 13 years old and Oliver was only 8.  
  
"Okay Alex, you see this button?" Ruby pointed at a big black button with a green dot. Alex nodded. Oliver was lying on the carpet floor reading a comic book.  
  
"Okay, see you just press this button, and the TV turns on!" Ruby taught her.  
  
"And when it turns on, it blows up!" young Oliver told Alex.  
  
"It does?" she asked. Oliver smiled and nodded.  
  
"Shut up Oliver!! No Alex it doesn't blow up. When it's on, you press these blue arrows pointing left and right. That changes the channels." Ruby assured her.  
  
"Channels?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah, the ones you watch." Alex nodded with a smile. "Okay, the yellow arrows pointing up and down make the TV sound louder, or a little quieter."  
  
"Oh ok! I got it!" Alex said.  
  
"Okay try it." Ruby said. Alex didn't know that Ruby meant really press the button, instead… BOOM!!!! She tried to press the buttons by magic.  
  
"Uh oh." Oliver said.  
  
"Alex!!!!!" Ruby yelled when her face was covered with smoke.  
  
"Alex run!!!!" Oliver said as she grabbed her hand as they ran upstairs to the attic and lock themselves inside.  
  
"Was I supposed to 'press' the buttons?" Alex asked.  
  
Oliver looked dumbfounded. "That's why she was telling you what to press!!"  
  
"Oops. Sorry." Alex apologized.  
  
Oliver sighed. "It's ok, your mom and dad should buy a new one."  
  
"That's it!!! I'm getting the keys!!!" Ruby yelled from outside the door.  
  
"Run!" Oliver took her hand and they hid in a little box beside the window. In 2 minutes, Ruby barged in.  
  
"I know you two are in here!!!" Ruby yelled. She was heading for the box where they hid. Oliver was breathing hard so Alex covered his mouth. Ruby startled them.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" Alex screamed and then laughed.  
  
"Come on you two." Ruby said as she carried Alex on her back and grabbed Oliver by the shirt.  
  
  
  
When it was Alex turn to attend Hogwarts, her parents forgot to buy her supplies and so they decided to enroll her a year late. So Oliver was already on his 4th year at Hogwarts. After his 4th year, he visited Alex.  
  
"So how are you Alex?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Okay. A bunch of muggles were bothering me the other day. Tried to follow me until I got home, but they didn't." Alex said.  
  
"Well, no one's following you home when I'm here." Oliver comforted her. But she looked sad. "Don't tell me you're not over that Muggle Drew.  
  
"Hey! It's hard to get over him. You don't know how I feel." Alex said.  
  
"Sorry." He wondered what he could do. "Isn't it a Muggle school downtown is inviting all junior high students from ages 11-13 to a dance?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yeah. I don't want to go to some stupid dance." Alex said.  
  
"Awwww. Oh well, I could've went with you." Oliver started reading a Quidditch magazine.  
  
Alex looked at him. She thought hard. If Oliver went with her, Drew could get jealous and never break her heart ever again. "Oh fine! I'll go to the dance."  
  
"Haha. I knew you would." Oliver chuckled.  
  
The dance came and Oliver's parents dropped them to the Muggle school's auditorium.  
  
"Now you two, be careful. We'll pick you up in 2 hours." Mr. Wood told them.  
  
"Have a good time dear!" Mrs. Wood said. They waved as they drove off.  
  
"I shouldn't have come." Alex said. "You're not even 13 anymore!"  
  
"Oh come on, don't spoil it for me. Let's go." Oliver held her hand as they went inside. The place was full of lights and music. Oliver saw Drew.  
  
"Oh no, he's here with Margaret. That Muggle who doesn't believe what other people say." Alex pointed.  
  
"Come on, let's dance." Oliver pulled her to the dance floor. Then they bumped into Drew and Margaret.  
  
"Hi Alex. I see you've got a date." Margaret said looking at Oliver. Drew looked at Alex but she just froze.  
  
"I'm Oliver, her" Oliver was cut of by Alex's leg kicking him. "Her boyfriend."  
  
"Wow you never told me you had a boyfriend?" Drew asked.  
  
"Um, ah well, it was just so sudden." Alex turned red. The music became slow. Margaret put her arms on Drew's shoulders and staring at Alex in a mean way.  
  
"Forget it let's go." Alex tried to go but Oliver didn't let her. Oliver put both of her arms on his shoulders while he put his hands around her waist. "This is pathetic."  
  
"Who said it was?" Oliver asked. Alex looked at Drew and Margaret. They were both kissing. Alex froze.  
  
"This sucks." Alex said. Oliver hated seeing Alex down. He couldn't think of something to do, so he thought of the idea way behind his head. He kissed her. At first Alex, was trying to pull away but began to like it. She was only 11 and she already knew how it felt to feel another guy's lips on hers. Then Oliver pulled away. Drew started staring at Alex. Alex looked away and put her head near Oliver's neck.  
  
  
  
Well how about that? Well if you read "Quidditch Love", you should know how they were able to be together. So their parents only found out about a month later and you know what happens. Anyways, that was really short but that's just a prequel. Anyways, R & R!!!!!! 


End file.
